cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Pre Mando
Pre Mando is a male Trandoshan that was born on a distant world of Dosha.He was in age of 23 when he was taken to Mandalorian Shadow Clan Temple on planet Dromund Kaas.There he was no longer a Trandoshan Bounty Hunter,he became a True Mandalorian in 25 BBY.Jango Fett was impressed of Pre Mando's skills.When the Clone Wars began,Pre created a small group for True Mandalorians,it was The Shadow Mandalorians group. Biography 'Early Life' Pre was born on planet Trandosha.It is Trandoshan homeplanet.His Father named Cronus Kodrin'Ski was working in his workshop.Pre was helping his father from age of eleven.Pre was flying with his father on distant worlds.Pre's mother was a Trandoshan Pilot.Pre's family was all Trandoshan slaves.Pre was only dreaming to fly of Trandosha and fly across whole Galaxy,better then being slave.Pre got his second name 'Mando' when he became a Mandalorian,but in his Early Years his name was Pre Kodrin'Ski.In age of fifteen Pre lost h is father and Pre began to train himself to be a strong Trandoshan Warrior. 'Training' Pre and many yong Trandoshans flied to planet Dxun.Dxun is the Jungel Moon,also known as Demon Moon.Many Mandalorians were training there same as Trandoshans.When Trandoshan ship arrived Pre saw how dark and terrible this planet is.But he didn't wanted to be a dish washer or scavenger.He wanted to be a strong warrior.When Trandoshan warlord explain that they are all here to Hunt,many was surpriced but Pre was ready for evrything.They all spread out and began their hunting. 'Meeting Rage Ordo' When the Hunt began there wasn't only Trandoshans on that planet,Mandalorians came there too.That day Mandalorians had a The Great Hunt.Pre and other Trandoshans didn't know that.Trandoshans and Mandalorians were close to each other.Suddenly Pre saw one Mandalorian.Mandalorians was stronger then Pre,he took his knife and almost stubbed Pre when suddenly another Mandalorian jumped on that one and killed him.That Mandalorians was Rathe Gurfglider aka Rage Ordo.Pre asked him why did Rage safed him.Rage didn't answered and just said to follow after him.Jango Fett was waiting Mandalorians,and he saw Rage coming with Trandoshan slave.Jango looked at Rage and asked him why did he brought a Trandoshan with him.Rage said Jango that he feeled a power of a Mandalorian in Pre.Rage got permission to take Pre to Mandalorian Shadow Clan temple on Dromund Kaas.The Masters of Mandalorians will tell if Pre have a True Mandalorian power. 'Becoming a Mandalorian' After a Hunt on Dxun,and meeting Mandalorian Rage Ordo.Pre and Rage had to Dromund Kaas to Mandalorian Shadow Clan Temple.Pre was looking at all Mandalorians in ship.Finnaly they arrived.Rage and Pre walked to Temple.When they entered,Rage explained that he found a Trandoshan and he feel that he is a True Mandalorian inside.Masters asked Rage to leave and wait outside.Pre was looking at Masters with his big green eyes.Masters was giving him a questions.And asked him the main one.Did he had a Mandalorian in his family.Pre didn't know what to say.He was sleeping inside himself.He couldn't understand what is going on.While Masters saw that he has got a power of True Mandalorian.Pre became a True Mandalorian and created a group called The Shadow Mandalorians,also known as ''Mando Verda ''on Mando'a ''language. 'Attempt on Dosha Warlord life' After joining the True Mandalorians and Shadow Clan,Pre wanted to defeat Dosha Warlord that made many bad things to many Trandoshans.Rage and Pre had to Doshan in an attemt on Dosha Warlord life.Many Trandoshan Warriors died on Dxun,on their Hunt.When they arrived on Doshan bad news weare waiting them.One of the Pre's Trandoshans friend told that their Warlord have left Dosha and had to Nar Shaddaa to find alliance with Hutts Cartel.Rage told Pre that his home planet was Nar Shaddaa and that he could easy get there with Rage's IDF.They bought a good ship on Dosha and had to Nar Shaddaa.That was a stupid move to join Hutts thought Pre.The Hutts are evil.They are scoundrels and a liars. 'Hutt Cartel' Rage and Pre arrived to Nar Shaddaa Mezenti Spaceport.They had to go to Corellian sector,there they will find a Hutt small place.Corellians are evil there.The Corellian sector is personal sector of Corellians,they don't like visiters or intruders.But together,Rage and Pre broked through to Hutts.Pre saw Dosha Warlord standing and talking to Hutt.Pre took his pist ol bur Rage throwed his pistol away. Warlord:"Shame on you Pre.You've been a great Trandoshan Warrior and now you are nothing.You are no longer a Trandhoshan but Mandalorian" Pre:Its better than to be a slave.Now i'm free.I'm free Trandoshan.And my past was a terrible one!" Warlord:I'm with Hutts now.Hutt Cartel.Its to late.Now the Hutts will be powerful alliance for Trandoshans!" Pre:"You are weak Warlord!And always have been!!! Rage:Pre!!!Get down!!! Many Hutt guards and Nar Shaddaa Bounty Huntters opended fire at Rage and Pre.They tried to run back but Corellians aimed their weapons at Rage and Pre.Now they were surrounded.Dosha Warlord started laughing.Corellian saw that Warlord and just shooted him.Hutt was laughing.Corellia did same as he did with Warlord,he shooted Hutt.Without mercy Rage throwed case of credits and all Corellians ran away to take credits while Rage and Pre escaped. 'Meeting Black Sun at Coruscant' As well known that Black Sun is a band and a group on Coruscant.They have there own sector there.Pre wanted to meet them and maybe find alliance with them.He flied to Coruscant to their sector. Black Sun:Who are you? Pre:I'm Pre Mando.Mandalorian Trandoshan and a leader in Shadow Mandalorians group! Black Sun:I'm a Leader of the Black Sun.We all hope you come in pease here! Pre:Indeed,i need alliance! Pre and Black Sun walked inside their building,they asked Pre why he wants alliance with them.Pre explained that the Republic are on his ways too.Black Sun leader told Pre that he has got a good Trandoshan Pirat here.He is from Black Sun.He is name is Hondo Pirate.Hondo Piret is the Commander in Black Sun.He accpted the alliance request.Pre have created alliance between 'Mando Verda 'and Black Sun. 'Umbara''' Pre liked to Hunt on Umbara,but one day he was captured there.There is another Trandoshan there named Captain Dheeb.And Pre was walking in his Trandoshan sector.Pre was near to it.He saw like a small station.He jumped down and Dheeb with his men surrounded him.Pre didn't know what to do.It was so many trandoshans there.He took of his helmet.The others was laughing that he is no longer Trandoshan Warrior but a Mandalorian.Pre was captured and he needed help. Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:Leader Category:Member Category:Mandalorian Category:Male Characters Category:Class Rank:Gunslinger Category:Trandoshans